


I've got a piece of paradise (that's all I ever wanted)

by Putzi_14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I mark this story as finished because I don't like the red circle when stories are still in progress, Love, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Melinda May, Perspective may change in later chapters, Phil is ill but not dying, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Tahiti, if added, it is pretty magical, just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putzi_14/pseuds/Putzi_14
Summary: Phil and Melinda, enjoying their much deserved time on Tahiti.





	I've got a piece of paradise (that's all I ever wanted)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, so have mercy!  
> I may add chapters if wanted, not only smut, just domestic Philinda stuff on Tahiti without him dying.
> 
> Title inspired by the Philinda chat and our conversation on "Heaven can wait" by Meatloaf. Listen to it. Imagine Philinda. Then cry. Repeat if needed.

They watched the Zephyr take off, flying home above their heads. Closing her eyes, Melinda let a cool breeze wash over her face, taking in the moment, feeling at peace with Phil by her side. His hand in hers brought shivers trough her body.  
This here, this moment, was everything she ever dreamed of, since when she does not know. It happened without explanation, her head realising after decades what she really wants.

Turning a bit she cuddles herself more into Phil, his left arm pulling her to him and she savours the warmth he is spreading out, even though the heat from the place is slowly crawling trough her clothes. But she doesn't want to let go. She wants to hold him, staring at the ocean, that deep water a blue nearly as deep as Phil´s eyes.

Melinda feels his lips on the side of her head, not really a kiss, just his lips lingering on her skin, whispering the words she longed to hear: “I love you so much. I'm so happy you're here with me.”

She looked up, couldn't see his eyes trough the glasses, but his face showed every emotion nonetheless. Moving up on tip toes she pressed a soft, short, but loving kiss to his lips, her eyes watering a little at the thought that she could do this now. Any time. Every time she wanted, felt like kissing him, touching him, until the day he would-

No. Not today. They promised each other they would deal with that when the time had arrived. Not now, not tomorrow. Some day. This was their time, and she would relish every single minute of it.

Her lips broke the contact but she didn't move away, their faces still so near. “I love you too.” A second kiss, the same emotions. Melinda noticed that he too had problems holding the tears back, so she took a deep breath until she smiled at her thought.

“So, I think you promised some parasailing, if I remember correctly.”

“Oh is that so?” That smirk made her weak in the knees, but she wouldn't tell him. Maybe after round two.

“Yes, and I actually looked forward to it. So don't let me-”

Before she could end that sentence his lips were on hers again, but with much more force and passion and he was backing her up the beach to their little cabin, ignoring their bags on the porch, driving direct for the door. Being too focused on each other they didn't manage to open the door right away, which is why her jacket and their sunglasses ended up on the floor of the porch. When he tried to get her shirt of as well she broke the kiss and turned around to open the door, a simple handle, but Phil made it unbelievable complicated with his teeth grazing her neck up to her ear, nibbling and biting her sensible places.

Finally she had it open and before he could follow she was next to the bed, looking at him mischievously, gesturing him to close the door and stop there.

Phil watched with a stunned expression as she slowly slid her shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra she put on before they left the Zephyr, paired with matching panties he got a good look at when her jeans were shed too, together with her shoes and socks. Melinda never felt conscious with her body, she had her fair share of scars, the one on her thigh most visible, but her skin healed good, so they where nothing but nearly invisible white lines along her skin. She lost some weight through the lighthouse, the running and fighting, but her muscles still showed her form nicely.

Phil seemed to think the same, his mouth slightly open, and then, oh dear god help her, he did that thing with his tongue, letting it run along top lip, then biting his bottom lip, making her gasp slightly. Another thing that made her weak, the thoughts about what he was capable of doing with tongue and his flexing fingers. His eyes run over her body, hungry and full of love and desire, it made her feel good, wanted, and Melinda felt a wave of confidence wash over her. 

She bit her lip, beckoning over seductively and without hesitation he was on her, his mouth on her neck and hands along her sides, a light, sensual touch, whispering how beautiful and sexy she was, while she worked the buttons on his shirt and let it fall from his broad shoulders. When she pulled the hem of his undershirt from his trousers, she hesitated, played questioningly with his skin between the cloth and his jeans until she felt him nod against her neck. 

Melinda took her time, pressing a hard kiss to his lips before sinking onto her knees, pressing kisses along the skin she exposes, making him gasp and moan. It had been a long time ago when she had last seen him completely out off his shirt, they were much younger back then, less scars, less history.  
She remembered the soft, light hair that covered a line of skin on his upper body, some was slowly greying, but not too much. He didn't had a six pack, not that exaggerated anyway, Phil was always firm, flat muscle, strong, cut in the right places, like those lovely hip dents he carried always hidden. She loved those, they always made her wet when she caught a glimpse of them, and to prove it she let the tip of her tongue ran trough the valley of both of them, slowly, sensual. Phil really seemed to like it, she could tell by the way is hands balled into fists as he tried to hold himself back.

It was tempting, to see him lose control, to let him take over and have that usually so controlled man ravish every part of her. But she needed this first, for her and for him, to show him that she desires him too, this would not be based on one-sided attraction, this was mutual.  
So Melinda continued her exploring him, lifting that shirt a bit higher, exposing his ribs and slightly visible abs. He too had lost weight not only trough the lighthouse, but through his illness, nether less he was still broad, it came with his activities, he loved to swim in his youth and it earned him wide shoulders and a strong chest as well as thick back muscles. 

Her mouth placed wet kisses along his ribs and abs while her hand altered between kneading his back and drawing her nails across the skin. He was definitely losing it. Good. Maybe she could drive him a bit further. Intentional accidentally she let her still covered breasts slide against the promising and growing bulge in his jeans with every kiss, make him groan her name. But his hands remind by his sides, she had always admired his control, but this was overwhelming.

Pushing herself up on her feet she simultaneously pushed the shirt over his pecks, letting it get caught under his arms pits, her bottom lip driving across the valley on his chest while she looked up at him. His eyes altered between being shut close and watching her, his pupils blown, the magnificent colour in his eyes nearly vanished.

Ignoring the dark lines Melinda kiss every part of his chest, giving his hardened nipples some extra care. The sounds he made, his taste, the short hair covering his chest, everything about him made her want to push him onto that bed and ride him into the mattress. But they had time for that. She wanted to know every part of the man she loved. Needed to hear the sounds that voice could create. This was real. She could have him.

When her teeth nipped at his collarbone and then a line along to his neck, she pressed her whole body against his, feeling his rapid heartbeat, his hot breath on her neck, making them both shiver in anticipation. Biting gently into the skin behind his ear, she beckoned him to raise his arms and the next moment he stood shirtless before her. He was gorgeous. So handsome. His control slipped for a moment and he drew her into a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for the upper hand and the way his fingers danced across her back, flirted with her skin and played with her underwear nearly made her forget her plans with him. Nearly. 

She let the kiss go on for a few minutes, making them both whimper when she finally broke the contact. Before he could initiate a new kiss she stepped an inch away, her hands stilling on his chest.  
“I'm not done with you yet.” They smiled and then she looked down at him, turning her smile into a smirk.  
“And you are a bit overdressed. Lose the shoes, socks and jeans, I'm back in a second.” Phil gave her an eager nod, then started unlacing his shoes and she turned around, walking back to the door but could not miss the way he stared at her ass, which made swing her hips just the tiniest bit more seductively.

Opening her bag on the porch she fished out one of the two packages of condoms. One was given her by Daisy, who was slightly embarrassed but could not help herself, and the other by Elena who straight out told her not to use everything on day one. They clearly meant it as a joke, to annoy them a bit but Melinda intended on using every single on of them. She and Phil would make up for lost time, for nearly three decades.

When she walked back into the hut she saw Phil taking off his pants, giving her a glorious view on that nice ass he wore. That ass made watching his six for years so much easier and more pleasurable.  
She took the image in front of her in for a last moment, Phil only in black boxer briefs, her eyes following the way up his strong legs, remaining on his covered erection, making him twitch under her view, until her eyes were fixed on his again.

She wanted to do so much more, following her plan, admiring every part of him, but she was losing her patience. She wanted him, now. He seemed to have read her thoughts because in a second he was on her again, kissing her so much harder and passionately than before, hands around her waist, holding her against his body. As soon as his tongue invaded her mouth she was gone, the condom package falling to the ground with a thump and her back hitting the wall behind them. 

Melinda, despite the presumption, loved cuddly, slow and tender love making, it made her feel safe and wanted. But from time to time she just needed this hard and uncontrolled sex against the next hard surface. It was messy, tongues, teeth, hands in hairs and on every reachable part of skin. A shiver ran trough her body when her bare breast came into contact with the hair on his chest. When had he removed her bra? Was she so far gone already?  
As much as she loved this, she needed to know one thing first, so she gently pushed him so she had enough room to look him in the eyes when speaking.

“I know this may sound … I just … I need to know that you feel up for this. It was only yesterday that you were not healthy enough to stand and I don't want to worsen your condition by over doing it now. I mean … We … we can wait until you feel good enough … “  
His wide smile made her stop and she was confused for a moment, before he spoke.  
“I am grateful you thought about this, but it's okay, I feel … honestly I feel great. The blood loss, the constant worrying about the fate of the world, about our family, it made everything … it was the stress. But since the moment I knew I didn't had to think about that any more, when I knew you would be at my side, I felt better. And I plan on keeping my mind off of all these things and concentrate on being with you, spending the rest of my time with you.”  
Gently his thumb stroked away the tear that had slipped away over her cheek, a tear of relief, before he kissed her again.

“So, yes, I'm absolutely up for having sex with you right now, unless you don't want to.” The decision was made easily for her, gripping his hands and laying down on the bed with him. They resumed their slow but passionate kissing and touching, laying side by side, legs intertwined until he started playing with her last piece of garment and rolled her onto her back. Phil sat back on his knees, moving her panties down her legs, throwing them somewhere behind him and suddenly couldn't take his eyes off her body. Under his view she felt beautiful, admired and it felt so good, she hasn't felt like this in years.  
His hands, rough and large, embraced her ankles, slowly moving up to her knees, his thumbs drawing circles on her skin, continuing sensual long movements along her thighs. He made Melinda crazy like that, the familiar burning and craving in her lower belly being prominent since they started but now everything was focussed on her, on that point, every time his fingers came near her throbbing core, she felt herself getting more and more impatient. 

Phil then leant down, pressing soft kisses to her belly, moving towards her centre.  
“You are so magnificent.” His breath made her squirm, she was close, it would not take long for her to-  
“Oh-oh god, Phil!” It was the only thing she could vocalise after his mouth began to suck and nibble her clit, her wetness making it easy for him to first insert one, then two fingers into her, making her go boneless under his ministrations. Once she had accommodated to his thick fingers he began to set a faster pace and truth to her presumption, she came not minutes after that first contact, screaming his name. He was easing her trough her strong climax, licking and soothing her cunt. 

Blood slowly flooded back into her brain, and Melinda noticed that her left hand was fisting the bedsheets and the other clung to his head, nails grasping the short hair on his neck, holding him to her. She let go of him, but not without caressing his head where she would leave some red marks. It wasn't her fault, that man man had a magnificent tongue and amazing hands, and as much as she wanted him to continue, she also could not wait any longer to have him.

Pressing two last kisses to her inner thighs, Phil moved up her body until their lips crashed together and she was able to taste herself in every corner of his mouth. Her hand slid from his neck over his chest straight to his groin, feeling him hard in his briefs, stroking him over the fabric, making him squirm in return, thrusting against her hand. Then her other hand followed and she helped him getting his underwear over his ass and finally away from them. Now there was nothing between her and Phil, only skin moving on skin, hot, sweaty. They kept moving like this for a while, savouring the contact, just kissing and touching. He felt so good, covering her, moving against her. Like they were made for this, for each other. It was a silly thought, but she could not describe it better.

Melinda felt him nudge her entrance, she was wet and ready for him, but he still made sure by sliding two fingers into her, testing, making sure she was stretched enough, then deciding on a third finger, which she was later grateful for. She took one condom out of the discarded box, opened the foil paper and put it over his cock. Holding him in her hand made her realise that it would be quite the stretch, he was thick, long, and it would feel so good. Once she had accommodated to his three fingers she urged him on, guiding his cock to her centre.

“Look at me.” And she did, her eyes locked on his, feeling him slowly enter her. It was hard to keep her eyes open, pleasure overwhelming her the moment he bottomed out. Gasping, breathing hard, getting used to him, they just looked at each other. Then he started grinding against her, using his weight to thrust hard and slow into her. It didn't take long for Melinda to moan his name, nails scratching his back muscles and her legs clinging to his waist.  
Then Phil pushed himself up with his prosthesis, his other gently cradling her face, leaning slowly down and kissing her softly, whispering: “I love you”, before starting to thrust in earnest, hard and fast, driving her towards her next climax. Phil was hitting all the right places, making it clear he was driving them to cum. The bed was creaking and thumping against the wall under the force of his thrusts and that thought made her even wetter, that he was pounding her into the mattress. Then suddenly she was there, her back aching off the bed, her hoarse voice trying to get his name out but ending up with a loud ragged moan. The change of angle made him go faster for a short moment before losing his rhythm completely, hands gripping the bedsheets, twisting it and moaning her name into her neck while she felt him twitching inside.

They couldn't move for several minutes, the power of their orgasm to strong and Melinda relished the feeling of Phil blanketing her, feeling his hot and sweaty body, his fast beating heart against her chest, hot breath in her neck and his lips just slightly grazing her skin. When he was sure his arms would hold him up Phil stood from the bed, making her groan when his soft cock slipped out of her. When he came back he had discarded the condom and brought a wet cloth and a glass of water for her, which she was grateful for. After cleaning them up he put the cloth away and joined her in the bed, sheets lazily draped over them, while they lay intertwined, the exhaustion of the last few months catching up on them. Melinda's head on his chest, arms around each other, they drifted off to sleep very quickly, satisfied and happy.


End file.
